Vapid Way
by WindieACY
Summary: Bulma is acting very...strange. Everyone is getting afraid. What IS going on? r&r gently (its my first anime ff).
1. Vapid Way

"Vapid Way" is short for, "The Vapid Way This Story Goes."  
For those that don't have a dictionary next to them, vapid = tedious/fatiguing.  
For those that failed Yr 6, tedious/fatiguing = boring.  
(I couldn't think of a better title).  
  
This story is kinda sporadic/random. If u don't like, don't read. If u read, review 2 plz (& nicely. Or try being sarcastic).  
  
I don't own anything in this (apart from amazing sound effects) so don't sue. (I only have $50 on me right now).  
Merry Christmas!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vapid Way  
  
  
  
"Good morning all you happy people!"  
Bulma strolled into the Capsule Corp kitchen. (Tongue twister huh? ^_+ -Windie)  
Her cheerful voice irritated the hell out of Vegeta who was busy rummaging through the fridge.  
Her mother and father were also there, sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs, but were surprised at Bulma's happiness.  
Bulma sang and danced around the table.  
Once.  
Twice.  
Three times.  
Four times.  
Five times.  
Then Vegeta left.  
"What's wrong with him I wonder?" Bulma stopped at the fridge and hummed while scanning the contents.  
Her parents, frightened, bolted off at the speed of light. No, faster. Faster than Goku in fact (if that's possible…).  
Bulma looked at where her parents used to be. She scratched her head in confusion.  
"Weeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrd."  
  
Outside, Mr and Mrs Briefs were whispering about Bulma's strange behaviour.  
"Sweetie, Bulma was happy this morning. Too happy. It's not like her dear."  
Mr Briefs sighed, "Yes, I know. Maybe she ate some of those radio-active crinkle cut chips. I don't know and WHY THE HELL ARE WE WHISPERING?!?"  
A different but familiar voice answered.  
"Because she might be right behind you."  
The couple zipped around and saw Bulma standing there, hands on hips. But then she crossed her arms to look tough.  
"HaHA! Silly you! You silly! I was right behind you! HAHA! I heard not a single word apart from why, the, hell, are, we and whispering!"   
Bulma collapsed onto the ground and rolled all the way to the Capsule Corp spaceship thing that Vegeta always trains in. She bonked the door with her head and...  
  
WHOOSHJOLZERPUMGIRISHMILPOW!!!  
  
...the door suddenly whooshjolzerpumgirishmilpowed open.  
Vegeta stood there hands on hips. (It's a new fad)  
He was wearing the well-known yellow pants and the pink 'BAD-MAN" on-the-back shirt.  
"Wow Vegeta!" Bulma clasped her hands together in awe. "Nice shirt, is it yours?"  
  
[Take a second to laugh at that 'meant-to-be-funny joke'.]  
  
  
cough, cough  
Moving on-  
  
"Oh jeese, I think you gave it to me woman." Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
"Oh. Well, I'm not as dumb as you look. Anyways, it's really your colour."  
Bulma quickly left that scene and rolled back to her parents.  
They were scoffing down the yummy cakes that Mrs Briefs had bought from the bakery but Bulma only got one because of a big boom Vegeta created in the Capsule Corp spaceship thing a couple of episodes earlier.  
(BREATH)  
Bulma took one look at the cake that had her nose and mouth imprinted on the cream, and then in a blink of an eye, it was gone.  
She had eaten it.  
"Mmmmmmm." she mmed.  
Mr and Mrs Briefs blinked.  
"Um sweetie," Mrs Briefs started, "what about your diet? You were so 'BLEURGH' about your cholesterol and -"  
"Oh mother! I drive my car waaay too fast to worry about cholesterol!"  
Bulma rolled off again and Mr Briefs turned to his flummoxed wife.  
"That's not our daughter." He whispered.  
He really whispered this time.  
"Why's that honey? So she's been acting all funny this morning. Oh no-"  
"No, that's not it."  
"Okaaaaay, so she's forgotten about her diet.OH MY GOD."  
"NO. That's not it either." He corrected.  
"Fine, alright. Ok. So she drives her car too fast. Well at least she doesn't get tickets. I mean like, oh hang on, but?"  
"That's right." Mr Briefs nodded.  
"Bulma doesn't drive a car."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Yes, there is a sequel. I hear you groan. It's really stupid. I know, it is sooo weird, so what's the point of going on? I've got a nice ending. No other way to describe. It just nice. I think you'll all like. It be up VERY soon.  
I g2 roll away now. R&R plz?   
  
Thnx. 


	2. Still Vapid

I know I said it wouldn't be long till the next chapter, but I've really been laxing out doing nothing (holiday fever). But I made it, finally, so enjoy!  
  
This is obviously the second chapter, but it's not as good as I thought it would be. ;_; boo-hoo.  
Plz read N E ways.  
I don't own nuthin so don't sue blah blah blah. But seriously, don't, coz the Xmas shopping has totally flattened my savings.  
  
This chapter carries on later in the afternoon of the same day of the last chapter. Got that?  
(Oh and also, MRS BRIEFS IS GOING TO TALK MORE LIKE HERSELF IN THIS CHAPTER)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still Vapid  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr and Mrs Briefs watched "Bulma" crawl across the lawn (the rolling thing went out an hour ago) to a mirror she had placed there earlier.   
"Wawt do you think the mirror is for honey? And outsoide?" Mrs Briefs followed every step her "daughter" made.  
Mr Briefs frowned, "I don't know, she might be creating a strong light to bounce off the mirror as it will intensify the ray up to six times and maybe destroy the world with a laser that-"  
"Look sweetie!" Mrs Briefs interrupted. "She's gawt a radio! Looks like she's *gasp* exorcising in front of a mirror with dumb bells!"  
And yes, in fact, she was. "Bulma" was jumping up and down in front of the full-length mirror, a dumb bell in each hand, music blaring out of the speakers of the radio.  
"Um, I think I'll go insoide and get a cup of cawfee." Mrs Briefs strolled inside to the Capsule Corp. dome-shaped house thing.  
"Bulma" noticed this and whipped around.  
She crawled across the lawn again but to her father.  
"Where is she going, dad?"   
"Inside for some coffee. Wwwhy?" he eyed her carefully.   
"I could use a cup. How about you?"  
He shook his head and watched her crawl into the house.  
"That girl is strange, very strange. Nothing like my real daughter."  
  
  
"Lala lala lala la. Lala lala lala la. LALA LALA LALA LARGH!. LALA LALA LALA LARGH!!!" Mrs Briefs screeched in her annoying screechy voice. She was working at the kitchen bench, making a cup of cawffee. (Haha, I couldn't help myself -Windie.)  
"Good, glad you stopped the screeching. Mom."   
Mrs Briefs swirled around and saw her "daughter" leaning on the wall of the doorway.   
"Good gawsh. Honey you scared me!"  
"One for me?" "Bulma" indicated the coffee mug by nodding at it.  
"Shaw thing. Sugar?"  
"Bulma" snickered.  
"Three."  
"Three? That's an awful lot for you dear-"  
"Two."  
"Two then?"  
"One."  
"Bulma? Wawt-"  
"Bang."  
  
  
"Hey dad." "Bulma" sipped her cawffee (ahaha) and glided over to her father. She could not crawl as her hands were full.  
"Where's, your mother?" He hesitated.  
"Inside."  
"Dear, you're acting kind of strange lately." Mr Briefs looked straight into "Bulma's" eyes.  
"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Any good?" Mr Briefs changed the subject and nodded at the coffee.  
"Yep, it's a nice flavour. Nice cup too."   
"Mm." He nodded. "Saucer even."  
Silence.   
"Bulma" sipped her coffee again.  
Silence again.  
She sipped it again.  
And guess what?  
Silence.  
Mr Briefs walked off to the Capsule Corp. Spaceship thing.  
"Bulma" sighed.  
"Damn, he didn't ask me about the sugar."  
  
  
Outside the spaceship, a cleaner was DUH cleaning. But what? THE SPACE SHIP. So anyways, the dude was cleaning and Mr Briefs started to question him.  
"Have noticed anything strange about my daughter?"  
"Well sir, she really likes to roll and crawl everywhere-"  
Mr Briefs looked back at where- she wasn't there? She was gone! But where to? Mr Briefs searched with his eyes, the whole of their property. It's impossible, but he did.  
"Weird." he mumbled.  
He turned back round to talk with the cleaner but-  
"AARRGGHH!!!" Mr Briefs yelled.  
There in front of him was the body of the cleaner. He had been fried to death. His body was completely black, even his white cleaning suit was no different to his black, black hair.  
"But how?!?"   
Mr Briefs ran to the Capsule Corp kitchen and found his dead wife. She too had been fried.  
He didn't have time to cry or anything, he ran to the other rooms of the house. Every single person had been fried.  
Mr Briefs started to panic. He ran back outside to the spaceship thing. He opened the door with this magical remote/button thing and watched as it slowly whooshjolzerpumgerishmilpowed open.  
Mr Briefs wondered if Vegeta had been killed in the same way.  
He gasped.  
There behind the gravity machine was Vegeta's dead body. Strange thing was, it wasn't black and crispy like the others. He checked for wounds but didn't seem to find any.   
He had probably died from something viral.  
He stepped outside and scratched his head. He started to think hard when suddenly-  
"Bulma" landed in front of him!!!  
"Yewwwwwwwww!" Mr Briefs pointed. "You did all that frying, didn't you?"  
"Hehe. Maybeeeeeee." she grinned.  
"I'm going to test you. Not for anything in particular, just to see if you are a disgusting impostor disguising herself as my daughter who must be the richest in this land, in order to have a lot money to buy the equipment necessary to destroy slash take over the world. Ready?"  
She nodded.  
"Right. When you were very young, what did you try and wish for with the dragonballs?"  
"Dragonballs? Wishes? How cool!" she clasped her hands together and laughed.  
"Ok. Fine, whatever. Question two. How many wishes do you get when you collect all seven balls?"  
"Ooh I know! Four! Just like the Genie from Aladdin!"  
Mr Briefs did that funny anime fall thing where his legs stick up in the air.  
"No, no, no. You get one wish. And correction, the Genie from Aladdin did NOT grant four wishes."  
"Bulma" gasped.  
"He didn't?"  
Mr Briefs shook his head.   
"No. He granted five."  
"Super!"  
(Someone reading this fanfic does that funny anime fall thing where their legs stick up in the air)  
"Now last question." Mr Briefs lowered his eyes. "What number dragonball did Goku have when you first met him?"  
"Um, oh wait a second!" "Bulma's" face lit up. (With an idea thing, not into flames ok?) "Krillin told me about Goku, he's that guy from outer space right?"  
Mr Briefs looked shocked. "Krillin? Now hang on a sec. You… you're that girl that my REAL daughter told me about. What was her name? Krillin's old girlfriend, MARRON!"  
"Bulma" gave an evil grin and cocked an eyebrow (she learnt that from Vegeta)  
"Good guess gramps."  
She placed her hand under her chin and  
WHOOSH!  
Off came the Bulma mask! It WAS really Marron!  
The shock! The horror! The climax of this story!  
(Timpani in the background gives low rumbling sounds)  
"What did you do with my real daughter?!!" Mr Briefs shouted.  
"She's in the city living my real life. Shopping, driving, shopping, shopping and shopping!"  
Mr Briefs gave a puzzled look, "You said shopping three times." (This old dude can't count)  
"DUH!" she replied. "I was using repetitious dialogue to prove a point. Jeese!"  
"But why? Why Bulma? She was happy here with us and now you've taken her away!" he got all hysterical.   
"Listen gramps, it's not like she's dead or anything. We just traded lives coz she wanted to be normal for a day and I wanted to be rich for a day. And kill everyone while I was here but she doesn't know that. Oh, and I used your old Frying Silencer to kill everyone. Apart from Vegeta coz like, I mean hello? Yeah like a gun will really kill him. I just put a super duper heart virus in his air conditioning thing. So, he's dead."  
  
  
Have a break.  
  
  
Mr Briefs started going mental. "No but honestly, why did you pick Bulma? There are other rich people too you know?!" He kept sobbing and crap.  
Marron sighed. "Do I have to explain everything? OK. Listen veeeeeeeeery carefully this time. She-and-I-swapped-lives-for-one-daaaay."  
  
  
  
"Right. So why Bulma?" he repeated.  
"Grr, money is the root of all wealth! DUUUUUUUUUUUH!"  
  
Silence.  
The wind blew some tumbleweed across the scene.  
"Oh my gosh! Krillin! He said he'd get me a Red Ribbon! I need to find him!"  
"You can't just leave me here! I'm alone now!" Mr Briefs protested.  
(The stupid man didn't realise she was a nasty killer.)  
"You'll die of old age soon." She replied.  
The next second, Mr Briefs fell onto the ground and died of old age.  
And Marron rolled off into the golden sunset, searching for her dear love that was destined to give her a red ribbon.  
THE END~ ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
OMIGOD THAT WAS BAD. That story went absolutely nowhere! I know I said the ending was going to be nice, OK SO I LIED. But I couldn't just leave it as it was. -_-; R&R anyways and don't flame coz I KNOW how bad it is. P.S If you have any beta ideas for an ending, please let me know in the form of an email. Thanks for taking the time to read and happy holidays~ ^_+ 


End file.
